In the past, gloves have been used for various purposes of user choice. For example, motorcycle riders and bicyclists have used gloves for protection against road-burns and also they are used for improving a user's grip when grasping an object, such as a handgrip or the like.
Other gloves are used for sanitation purposes, such as surgical gloves, etc. Or they may be used to protect a user from contact with harsh chemicals, such as rubber gloves, or the like.
The above noted gloves are useful for their intended purposes, but they are not commonly used for protecting a user from exposure to freezing conditions, or the like.
Still other gloves are designed specifically for protecting a user's hands from exposure to freezing conditions and they may be made from an insulating material which also provides increased warmth when worn by a user. However, such gloves only provide coverage and protection for the hands and perhaps the wrist of the user, and they do not provide protection of the forearm and elbow of the user, which is most unfortunate.
Furthermore, it is well known by most people when playing or participating in sports activities in the snow, even when wearing gloves and a coat, snow invariably intrudes inside, between the gloves and coat sleeve. Thus, exposing the user to extreme cold and ruining play time in the snow. Needless to say, this is not only irritating, but can be very dangerous as well, as one can experience severe frost bite if exposed for too long.
Therefore, many attempts have been made to provide a clothing article which overcomes the misgivings of the above noted gloves.
For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,092 provides a "PROTECTIVE ARM AND WRIST GUARD" which is used to protect the wearer from serious injury, such as fractures or the like which may be incurred during sports events, etc. This guard is very useful for its intended purpose because it is made from a rigid material and acts like a cast when worn, but it is not used for increased warmth nor is it designed to protect against exposure to freezing weather conditions.
Yet other examples include U.S. Pat. No. 5,761,746 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,592,953, wherein they provide a "WATERPROOF SLEEVE" which is used to keep exposed injuries from becoming wet during bathing or showering. Again, these are most useful for their intended purpose but they cannot be used for protecting the user from exposure to extreme cold, or the like.
The closest prior art reference the applicants found is U.S. Pat. No. 5,722,092, entitled "PROTECTIVE ARM AND WRIST GUARD". This device is somewhat functional for use while snowboarding as is the present invention, but this device is much too complicated, as it includes belt buckles, straps and VELCRO, and it is made from a rigid material. Thus it is unlikely that this device would become popular, as it would be like wearing a cast which is most uncomfortable and much too restrictive.
Furthermore, nowhere in the prior art did the applicants find a clothing article that is specifically used in combination with gloves and coat sleeves, as taught by the present invention.